1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an augmented reality display system, which overlays a content on an image taken by an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, augmented reality has been known as a technology for presenting an image taken by a camera (a real-world environment) after adding other information such as characters, images, or the like to the image (see, for example, PTL1).